1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an impeller and a mold for manufacting the impeller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional technology, an impeller is manufactured by using a mold, and for impellers of different shapes, molds of different shapes need to be designed. In addition, for an impeller with a special blade shape, in addition to that a matching shape needs to be designed for a mold, a mold removing direction of the mold also needs to be considered.